staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 czerwca 1986
Program 1 8.25 — Film „Dwudziesty grudnia” (4) 9.35 — „Domowe przedszkole" 10.00 — DT — wiadomości 10.10 — Studio Mundial — Powtórzenie z poprzedniego dnia 12.10 — Fizyka — kl. VIII 12.50 — Biologia — kl. VI 13.30 — 14.00 — TV Technikum Rolnicze 14.50 — Wokół nas — kl. I—III 15.35 — W szkole i w domu 15.55 — NURT (Biologia) 16.25 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.30 — Z XX w XXI 16.55 — „Piątek z Pankracym" 17.20 — DT — wiadomości 17.30 — „Bez próby” — Wideofon 18.30 — „Monitor rządowy” 19.00 — „Kret maluje" 19.10 — „Studium” — „Funkcjonalizm” 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 19.55 — Meksyk '86 — transmisja meczu; Brazylia — Algieria ok. 21.50 — DT — komentarze 22.05 — „Dwudziesty grudnia" (4) serial prod. radz. 23.25 — DT — wiadomości 23.30 — Meksyk 86 — skrót meczu: Kanada — Węgry z godz. 20.00 — transmisja meczu; Maroko — Anglia Program 2 16.25 — Program dnia 16.30 — Studio Mundial — Powtórzenie z poprzedniego dnia 18.30 — PANORAMA 19.10 — „Przygody Guliwera” (13) 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 19.55 — „Luwr" — „Cywilizacja śródziemnomorska — Rzym” 20.30 — „Pokusa" — film fab. prod. USA (1936 r.) 22.00 — „To jest mcje życie" — program publ. 22.15 — „Dzicwigty sprawiedliwy" — spektakl dyplomowy wydziału aktorskiego PWSTFiTV w Łodzi 23.45 — „Rozmowy intymne” — „Jakie będą z nich kobiety?” 0.15 — Wieczorne wiadomości BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.50 Breakfast Time 9.20 The Parent Programme 9.35 Pages from Ceefax 10.30 Play School 10.50 Cricket: First Test 13.05 News After Noon 13.20 Regional News; Weather News 13.25 Mr Benn 13.40 Cricket: First Test 15.52 Regional News 15.55 SuperTed 16.00 Mike, Mop and the Moke 16.15 Laurel and Hardy 16.20 Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds 16.40 Fast Forward 17.10 Gentle Ben 17.35 World Cup Report 18.00 Six O'Clock News followed by Weather News 18.35 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 World Cup Grandstand: Brazil v Algeria (Group D) 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather News 21.30 Kane and Abel 23.00 Big Deal 23.50 The Late Film: Sister, Sister 1.25 Weather 1.30 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.45 Daytime on Two 11.20 International Golf 13.38 Daytime on Two 14.55 Golf and Cricket 18.35 House and Home 19.00 Hollywood Ladies: Barbra Streisand in What's Up Doc? 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 Entertainment USA 2 21.30 Bath International Festival 22.50 Newsnight 23.35 Weatherview 23.40 The Lords this Week 0.20 Cricket: First Test Ulster Television 6.15 Good Morning Britain 9.30 For Schools 12.30 Jobwatch 13.00 News 13.20 Ulster News 13.30 Film: Odette 15.30 Sons and Daughters 15.58 Ulster News 16.00 Rainbow 16.15 Madame Gusto's Circus 16.25 Scooby-Doo 16.50 The Bizz 17.15 Now You See It 17.45 News 18.00 Good Evening Ulster 18.20 Sportscast 18.40 Advice with Anne Hailes 19.00 Albion Market 19.30 Film: The Boys in Blue 21.00 The Practice 22.00 News 22.27 Ulster News and Weather 22.30 World Cup '86 1.00 News at Bedtime 1.05 Closedown Channel 4 14.15 Their Lordships' House 14.30 Racing 16.30 Dancin' Days 17.30 The Chart Show 18.15 Revid 18.30 Solid Soul 19.00 News followed by Weather 19.50 Book Choice 20.00 What the Papers Say 20.15 Bandung File 21.00 Athletics 21.30 Gardeners' Calendar 22.00 Cheers 22.30 Life's Cycle 23.25 Film: 1988: The Remake 1.15 Closedown